Two continual retinal tumor cell lines derived from retinoblastoma-like intraocular neoplasms induced by human adenovirus serotype 12 in rats and mice have been established in our laboratory and are being used for in vitro and in vivo experiments. We plan studies on anticancer chemotherapy in syngeneic progeny that receive subcutaneous or intravitreous transplantation of these tumor cells. The basic chemotherapeutic protocol (CCG=961) for unilateral retinoblastoma patients established by the Children's cancer Study Group (Reese-Ellsworth Group 5) will be applied to the tumor-bearing animals. The following anticancer agents will be tested: vincristine sulfate, cyclophosphamide, BCNU, CCNU, TEM, and a combination of vincristine sulfate and cyclophosphamide. A careful histocytological evaluation will be made on the basis of clinical observations in each group. Drug concentration in blood will be determined at autopsy. Based on the Reese-Ellsworth protocol, urinary VMA will be measured before and after chemotherapy. In situ distribution of catecholamine and its intermediates within tumor cells transplanted into animals will be assayed and compared with the urinary VMA data.